


Le Moindre Geste

by for_t2



Category: Zone Blanche | Black Spot (TV)
Genre: Choices, Crows, Drabble, Gen, Guilt, compassion - Freeform, injured animals
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Camille a fait son choix, oui, mais il en reste d'autres à faire
Kudos: 1





	Le Moindre Geste

Mais, franchement la, c’était une blague. La forêt, la ville, l’oesti d’enfer qui l’attends, ils se moquent tous d’elle, sans répit, dès le moment qu’elle...

Camille aurait tellement aimé pouvoir dire ce n’était pas juste. Mais elle a déjà fait son choix, et les conséquences ne se cachent jamais.

Mais ce corbeau, beaucoup trop jeune, beaucoup trop petit, bougeant à peine sur le ciment de la route, n’avait fait de choix. 

« Aweille. » Et, lorsqu’elle l’avait bercé dans son manteau, dans ses bras, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher du moindre sourire. « On va s’occuper de toi. T’a pas encore fini de voler. » 


End file.
